Fin
by lylene
Summary: Songfic écrite avant le tome 7. Le combat final, avec "Hiroshima" de Georges Moustaki.


**Fin **

Fic écrite avant la sortie du tome 7.

Cela faisait un certain temps que j'avais envie de faire une songfic avec cette chanson. « Votre âme est un paysage choisi » écrivait Verlaine. J'ai essayé de rendre la mélancolie et l'espoir que cette chanson m'inspire dans le paysage.

D'après _Hiroshima_, Paroles et Musique: Georges Moustaki. Pour ceux qui veulent l'écouter :

Dailymotion (point) com (slash) video (slash) x62i27_hiroshima-moustaki_music

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire également sur HPF, entre autres, puisque je publie sur plusieurs sites.

****************************************************************

C'était l'automne. La lande des Montagnes Noires s'étalait dans son immensité sous un ciel éternellement gris. Les rares arbres qui survivaient dans ce désert de solitude s'étaient couverts des couleurs mourantes de cette fin d'octobre. Dans ce pays, battu par le vent, érodé par cette pluie si fine qu'on ne la ressent que comme une humidité permanente, tout semblait lutter en silence pour survivre.

C'était là que le combat final se jouerait.

Le ciel était particulièrement sombre, ce matin-là. Le jour perçait à peine les lourds nuages noirs qui menaçaient une terre déjà vaincue par les vents.

Tous transplanèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Seuls les « pop » caractéristiques de ce mode de déplacement troublèrent un silence d'éternité. Pas un mot ne serait échangé avant. Tout avait été dit. Pas une larme. Un combat à mort. Advienne que pourra.

Deux lignes de bataille se faisaient face, en silence. Les combattants attendaient le signal des chefs. Mais ceux-ci se toisaient froidement, en silence.

D'un côté, un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. Même pas vingt ans. Le visage fermé, concentré. L'avenir du monde libre dépendait de sa victoire.

De l'autre, un vieil homme au teint blafard, aux yeux rouges. Un rictus cruel sur les lèvres. D'ici quelques heures, il serait maître du monde. Il savourait presque ce moment de recueillement, ce silence de tranquille morbidité. Le calme avant la tempête. Après toutes ces années, il allait enfin consacrer son pouvoir. Il trouvait dans ces derniers instants d'attente un plaisir jubilatoire. La Mort se faisait désirer. Il ne tarderait pas à la satisfaire.

L'Ankou aura de nouveaux fidèles dans sa charrette aujourd'hui.

Soudain, un oiseau blanc traversa la lande, rompant l'immobilité de cette scène. Il laissa tomber un rameau. Ce fut le signal. Des dizaines d'éclairs zébrèrent le paysage. Les premiers cris, les premières chutes, les premiers morts. Le jeune homme et son vis-à-vis n'avaient pas bougé. Ils se toisaient toujours. Vingt ans qu'ils attendaient ça. Le moment était venu. Le jeune homme ferait tout pour ne pas céder. Le vieil homme finirait bien par lui faire payer son insolente chance et l'effronterie de sa jeunesse. Il se l'était juré.

Un cri perçant retentit plus loin. Personne ne s'en soucia. Leur combat commença.

- Gabrielle ! Non !

Une jeune femme d'une extraordinaire beauté, vêtue de blanc, courut sur une forme indistincte tombée au sol.

C'était sa petite soeur.

- Gabrielle, Gabrielle, ma petite, je t'avais dit de rester à la maison, je t'avais interdit de t'accrocher à qui que ce soit, je t'avais interdit de transplaner avec nous...

Au milieu du combat, elle était seule, penchée sur un petit corps sans vie. Au milieu de toute cette haine, elle pleurait tout son chagrin. Seule, abandonnée, désespérément seule. Une petite tache verte attira son attention. Le rameau que l'oiseau avait fait tomber. Un rameau d'olivier. Un arbre qui ne poussait pas à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Un arbre qu'on trouvait dans son pays à elle, la France. Un arbre d'espoir. Elle ramassa le rameau, le posa doucement sur la poitrine inerte de Gabrielle, et y joignit les mains.

_Par la colombe et l'olivier,  
Par la détresse du prisonnier,  
Par l'enfant qui n'y est pour rien,  
Peut-être viendra-t-elle demain.  
_

Personne n'avait encore remarqué ce drame au milieu de l'horreur. Personne n'avait partagé la solitude de Fleur, en cet instant.

Un rayon de soleil parvint à traverser la noirceur des nuages, la lande s'éclaira d'un coup, contrastant avec le noir du ciel. Au loin le crachin accouchait d'un arc-en-ciel. L'Arche d'Alliance. Une renaissance annoncée.

Hermione se débarrassa enfin de son adversaire, et tourna rapidement la tête. Harry était encore en vie. Elle se préparait à affronter un nouvel assaillant, lorsqu'elle remarqua une jeune femme agenouillée au sol, devant le corps d'une enfant. Son nouvel adversaire la rappela à elle, et un nouveau combat s'engagea. Hermione se défit rapidement de lui, et se précipita.

Son premier réflexe fut d'étreindre de toutes ses forces la jeune femme éplorée, perdue. D'entrer dans sa solitude, d'essayer de soulager un peu de la souffrance ineffable qui la submergeait.

_  
Avec les mots de tous les jours,  
Avec les gestes de l'amour,  
Avec la peur, avec la faim,  
Peut-être viendra-t-elle demain._

Elles étaient deux. Deux femmes. Cette guerre était l'affaire de tous. Mais la guerre n'est pas une affaire de femmes. Les femmes donnent la vie, les hommes fous la reprennent. Ce n'était qu'une enfant. Les enfants ne doivent pas mourir. Lord Voldemort aperçut du coin de l'oeil ce spectacle, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y aurait pas de prisonnier. Mais il laisserait la vie sauve à la soeur de l'enfant morte. Pour qu'elle pleure l'enfant jusqu'à ce que sa beauté et sa jeunesse se fanent à jamais. La vieillesse était désormais sa vassale, puisqu'il était un suzerain immortel. Elle exécuterait avec sa cruelle lenteur le châtiment ultime des vivants. Et lui regarderait le spectacle du temps qui fauche les vies avec une indicible satisfaction, comme un jeu dont on connaît déjà le vainqueur.

Il remarqua la jeune femme brune qui étreignait la première. Un de ses Mangemorts se chargerait bien de celle-là. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux s'avançait déjà dans sa direction pour la soulager du poids de la vie. Il ne s'en soucia plus et s'intéressa de nouveau au jeune impertinent qui s'acharnait à essayer de l'atteindre.

Il ne vit pas le Mangemort en question découvrir son visage et s'agenouiller à son tour près du corps. Un jeune homme blond, choqué lui aussi. Il avait reconnu la gosse. Drago Malefoy se rappelait de Gabrielle Delacour, une gamine très jolie, qui prenait sa grande soeur pour modèle. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait onze ans, il en avait quatorze. C'était à Poudlard... avant tout ça. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione, qui sursauta et eu un mouvement de recul en le reconnaissant. Mais la compassion se lisait sur son visage. Il se tourna vers Fleur.

- Je suis désolé.

_  
Par tous ceux qui sont déjà morts,  
Par tous ceux qui vivent encore,  
Par ceux qui voudraient vivre enfin,  
Peut-être viendra-t-elle demain._

Il ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus. Il se tourna vers Hermione, lui prit la main, et l'aida à se relever.

- Maintenant, il est temps que tout ça cesse enfin, dit-il calmement.

- Allons-y.

Hermione ne se demanda pas ce qui avait pu passer dans la tête du jeune Mangemort. Elle avait tout lu et compris dans la gravité de ses traits et la tristesse de ses yeux gris. Ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers un morceau de lande plus reculé. Lord Voldemort tenait Harry à sa merci. Le jeune homme avait perdu. Blessé, à terre, désarmé, il attendait que Lord Voldemort daigne l'achever. Mais celui-ci se délectait d'une victoire trop longtemps attendue. Il discourrait calmement de ce qu'il adviendrait du monde sorcier après la mort du jeune héros. Il voulait qu'Harry meurt plus tourmenté encore qu'il n'avait vécu. Il s'enivrait par avance du goût de la victoire ultime.

Il leva sa baguette avec une lenteur majestueuse et prononça l'incantation mortelle avec douceur et volupté.

- Avada kedav...

Tout à son orgueil, il n'avait pas perçu deux jeunes gens s'approcher résolument de lui. Ensemble, ils le tuèrent.

_  
Avec les faibles, avec les forts,  
Avec tous ceux qui sont d'accord,  
Ne seraient-ils que quelques-uns,  
Peut-être viendra-t-elle demain.  
_

Un cri de désespoir retentit parmi les Mangemorts. Bellatrix Lestrange venait de voir son Maître, son Guide, sa Lumière, s'effondrer. Le combat cessa. Quelques Mangemorts eurent le temps de fuir, mais Bella se précipita sur le corps de Lord Voldemort, l'enlaça et se tua. Elle voulait lui être fidèle jusqu'au bout. Elle serait la seule, la dernière à lui rendre hommage, à lui donner sa vie.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans la Lande Noire. Un peu hébétés, les survivants de ce carnage regardèrent autour d'eux. Des corps, des dizaines de corps souillaient la lande sauvage.

Il fallait les rassembler, les enterrer et leur rendre hommage. C'était fini, cette fois, bien fini. Ne restait plus qu'à pleurer les morts. Et vivre à nouveau.

Des membres de la famille, des amis. Beaucoup y avaient laissé la vie. Drago trouva enfin le corps de sa mère. Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe elle aussi pour qu'il comprenne enfin jusqu'où pouvait mener la folie d'un seul homme. Hermione était restée à quelques pas derrière lui. Il s'effondra dans ses bras, sans un mot. L'oiseau blanc repassa dans le ciel. Hermione y prêta plus d'attention.

C'était une colombe.

_  
Par tous les rêves piétinés,  
Par l'espérance abandonnée,  
[Dans la Lande Noire] ou plus loin,  
Peut-être viendra-t-elle demain,  
La Paix !_

***************************************************************************

La review est le seul salaire de l'auteur de fanfic. Comme un sourire, ça ne vous coûte pas d'argent, mais ça apporte beaucoup à celui qui reçoit. Ça ne prend guère de temps, c'est poli, et, pour peu qu'il y ait une ou deux remarques pertinentes, la review permet de progresser. Merci.


End file.
